citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaryllis, or the One Where We Get Gay on Main (Vitya)
Recommended listening: "Amaryllis", Shinedown (this song is so fucking important to the vibe of this fic) Arguably, the six of them going to the bar wasn’t the worst idea. The idea of trying to learn more about each other, especially if they were meant to work together, made sense. It turned out to be easier said than done. The six of them had split off, and each group appeared to be harboring its own kind of tension. The Harbinger of Nature seemed frigid with Agitato and his choice of companions. The exact opposite was true on the other side of bar, where Az was almost being smothered by the Harbinger of Time. And then, there were the two of them. Evelynn understood why the tension between her and Andra’seen existed. It was a combination of countless things: the need for each witch to prove herself, potentially the favoritism Kraar’Vuun seems to show her instead of his own daughter, and then there was the whole thing with the indoctrination… She was brought back to the present by the sound of a loud laugh, followed by a choking sound to her right. “Are you alright?” Eve asked, concern in her voice but not in her face. “Yeah, m’fine. Just...those two really need to get a room,” Andra’seen said, a blush barely noticeable as she jerked her thumb towards Az and Heirad. Eve smothered a giggle with the back of her hand and nodded. They returned to a heavy silence, until a couple more drinks arrived. “So, how have you been?” Before Andra’seen could answer, Eve interrupted herself with: “Oh! How did your trial go?” “It went alright, I guess. I had to stab myself in three places, so that went as well as you might imagine,” she pointed to the wounds in her hands and chest, “how about yours?” Eve’s eyes lit up in what can only be described as drunken excitement. “I got stabbed too!” The enthusiasm was unnatural with the contents of the sentence, and Andra’seen almost laughed until she saw the wound in Eve’s chest, far more gruesome than she’d expected. The laugh turned into another choking sound. “That’s, that’s really something, Evelynn,” she managed after a short coughing fit. “Please, it’s Eve,” she gave the tiefling a small lopsided smile as they fell into a slightly more comfortable silence. - (this part here is gonna be dialogue that was actually said in-game but I’m impatient so I’m only writing the crux for this whole fic and then I’ll come back to it.) “Look, you have wonderful ideas sometimes, and you get all excited and it makes you really fucking cute, but that’s not the point.” “What?” Though both their minds were muddled with alcohol, the words struck them both, clear as day, as a blush snuck its way up Eve’s cheeks. Andra’seen couldn’t help but notice how it complemented her crimson eyes. Fuck. She was really in for it now. “I said that wasn’t the point. The point is that this idea probably won’t work! You can’t bring someone back to life, not knowing if they’ll be all there, and let them loose into the world! What if he kills somebody?” “We’ll know in this first couple minutes if it will work, and if it doesn’t, we’ll return him to his rest. But we won’t know if we don’t try, and I need you to help me.” The last sentence held more weight than either of them expected. “Eve, I don’t think there’s anything we can do.” If Andra’seen didn’t know any better, she would have taken Eve’s silence as a sign of defeat. But she could see the wheels turning, and knew this conversation wasn’t over. There were more pressing matters at hand, however, like the full glasses that had been placed in front of them. - Soon after, the bartender announced that the bar would be closing, which was met with grumbles and the sound of chairs sliding across the floor as the patrons filed out, some walking, some stumbling. After wandering the streets for some time, their party found shelter for the night: a home that seemed to have been abandoned by its previous occupants. Or they'd been robbed. At this point, it didn't matter. Most of them passed out on arrival, but Eve took up residence at the kitchen table, watching everyone sleep, the events of the day replaying in her mind. Her interactions with Damian hadn’t been what she expected; the excitement was there for a short while, but it was quickly replaced by something she could only describe as frustration. She felt awful dodging his questions, knowing that not telling him anything would only make it more likely that he’d end up somewhere he shouldn’t trying to find the answers himself. Knowing his stance on the Blood Zealots made her even less likely to share, seeing as she was rather close to one and a practitioner of similar magic, though she was relieved he didn’t press her for answers. A warm hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thought spiral, and she looked up into a pair of amber eyes. “Didn’t mean to startle you, just wanted to know if this seat was taken.” “It’s all yours.” Andra’seen took a seat, and watched as one form (Ag) rolled off the couch and onto another sleeping on the floor (Secare). “I know this probably isn’t the best time, since we’re all drunk off our asses,” she started, “but in the effort of ‘working together for the future of the Indrexu Spiral’, I just want to say-“ “I’m sorry,” Eve interrupted, the words coming out so fast that she looked surprised at herself. “What?” “I’m sorry. For how I treated you at the indoctrination, how I tortured you in that chair, that I didn’t apologize sooner, and that-“ “I’m going to stop you right there. If you think I’m going to stand here and let you apologize to me for something that wasn’t really your fault-“ “Did you mean it when you called me cute, earlier?” Andra’seen laughed at this, she couldn’t help it. She was so used to the half-elf being closed off, void of emotion, that to watch her have such an outpouring of emotion was almost comical. Eve was almost falling over herself, and Andra’seen had never seen anything more precious. “Darling, I’ve never meant anything more.” “But this whole time, I thought you hated me? That we were rivals?” “I thought the same thing, until very recently. It’s like something clicked, and I realized that I was looking at this all wrong. All those times you helped me, especially when my father would refuse to, it wasn’t because you were trying to be smug: you were trying to help me. I’ve spent so much time being angry with you, jealous of you! And I’m tired of that!” Eve was staring at her, eyes wide. Silence hung between them until she picked up enough pieces of legitimate thought to string together. “I am too. I have enough rivals in my life, someone who isn’t out to get me would be a nice change.” Nice. Stuck the landing. “I know a lot has happened between us these last two years. I’ve said some less than savory things in the past...“ Andra’seen smirked. “And I’ve definitely not been so nice either.” “I know we can’t undo that in one night, but-“ Andra’seen leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her. She relished the surprised, yet completely enamored look on Eve’s face. “But this is a good start.”